


The World

by DeathAtTheParade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book reference, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Malec being cute, One Shot, continuation of the new episode, idk i just really love malec, jace and dot are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathAtTheParade/pseuds/DeathAtTheParade
Summary: Continuation of the last episode. Magnus and Alec discussed what happened while the other was gone. Then cute and dorky Malec stuff happens while they debate taking over the world





	The World

“So,” Magnus said as they pulled apart but stayed wrapped in each other's arms. “What drama went down at the Institute today?”

“The Inquisitor told us we had to put trackers in the downworlders,” Alec started and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I yelled at her. She brought up how my views were clouded because of you. I yelled at her again. Then she left and Jace was put in charge. He was an asshole for a bit before Clary told him off and then he stopped being an asshole. Then Jace made me the head of the Institute and I had him remove the trackers.” 

“Head of the Institute?” Magnus said bringing his arms up to wrap around Alecs neck. “Fancy.”

Alec laughed softly and bumped his nose with Magnus’. “So what happened with you?”

“Well,” Magnus paused and started playing with the hair at the base of Alecs neck. “I drank, Dot came over, we drank. Talked about old memories. She challenged my honor, so we had a dance off. She tried to kiss me.” Now it was Alecs turn to raise his eyebrow. “She was tipsy, wouldn’t have done it sober. Anyways I told her I was in love with my wonderful boyfriend. She understood and apologized.”

“I mean of course she wanted to kiss you. Have you seen you?” Alec said with a small smile. Magnus laughed. 

“Yes, I have. And I’ve also seen you.” Magnus kissed Alec once more. “If I would’ve know you were the new head of the Institute I would’ve bragged about it.”

“It’s not that important.” Alec murmured as he rested his forehead against Magnus’. 

“Excuse you, it’s very important. You get to boss around all the shadowhunters in New York.” 

“Oh yeah, well you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn so I think we’re at equal levels of importance.” Alec said with a smile. 

“Together we could control New York.” Magnus laughed. 

“Maybe then we can have some alone time without getting interrupted.” Alec looked annoyed at just the idea of someone interrupting them ever. 

“I wish,” Magnus said breath hitching slightly as Alec pulled him closer. “Why stop at New York? Let’s take control over the whole country.”

“I’d prefer the entire continent.” 

“How about the we just take over the world?” Magnus said returning Alecs nose bump from before. 

“Then we can just move everyone annoying to the North Pole.” Alec said looking hopeful.

“Nonsense, we can’t do that to Santa.” 

“Santa isn’t real, Magnus.” Alec said with an affectionate roll of his eyes. 

“How dare you,” Magnus pulled away. “I’ve personally met Santa and I can’t believe you would insult him like that.”

“Are you done speaking nonsense yet?” Alec asked a bit grumpy at the loss of contact. 

“No, give me a couple more seconds.” 

They both waited ten seconds before Alec rushed forward and wrapped Magnus in his arms. Magnus, not expecting the sudden contact, let out a tiny squeal. Alec laughed as he moved to kiss Magnus. Magnus stuck his tongue out before Alec could reach his lips, which caused Alec to laugh even louder. He then retaliated by kissing Magnus roughly on the cheek. Magnus moved as though he was going to return the gesture, but licked a long swipe up the side of Alecs face. 

“That is so gross.” Alec groaned rubbing at his face. 

“I might be slightly drunk.” Magnus said laughing at Alecs eye roll. “Your eyes are going to roll out of your head one day.”

“I’m okay with that.” Alec said as him and Magnus settled back into their earlier position, wrapped in each other's arms. 

“I wouldn’t be.” Magnus protested. “I love your eyes.”

“Well, when they roll out you can keep them.” Alec said squeezing Magnus’ hip gently. 

“So generous,” Magnus murmured, standing on his toes so him and Alec were eye to eye. “I’d prefer them with the face, but I’ll take what I can get.” 

“You only like my face?” Alec asked. “Should the rest of my body go home then?”

“No, I need that.” Magnus said looking upset at even the idea. “I want to keep every part of you intact and right here.”

“Right here in this spot?” Alec said in a rare joking mood. “I can’t stand here forever. I’m going to have to use the bathroom eventually.”

“Fine, I guess you can have free range of the loft, but that’s as far as I’m willing to let you leave at the moment.” Magnus said slowly moving his hand down Alec’s chest.

“Well, if that’s the case then I will happily be your prisoner.” Alec said seriously considering staying with Magnus and never leaving. “Until someone comes in here and drags one of us away with business. I hear we’re pretty important people.”

“I thought we were going to take over the world? No one can interrupt us after we have the world.” 

Alec looked thoughtful. “I don’t really want the world.” He said after a minute. “I just want you.” 

Magnus could quite literally melt at Alecs words. Instead he chose to kiss Alec deeply and passionately. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this man, but he knew he would do anything in his power to keep him. To love him and be loved by him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Magnus tells Alec about what happened with Dot so that there's no drama in the show about it. If biphobic book Alec appears I'll scream  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot fic i wrote to procrastinate getting ready for work


End file.
